


The Same - Yet Different

by Nomeci



Category: HP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomeci/pseuds/Nomeci
Summary: Harry decides to play on the computer when he awakens early and can not get back to sleep.  What will Draco think when he discovers Harry's secret passion?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	The Same - Yet Different

dedicated to one of my closest friends on LJ -   
thequeenanne

Harry looked at the clock and saw that he had awakened 45 minutes early. Not wanting to get out of his nice warm bed, he thought about his options for starting his day: One - he could try to force himself to fall back to sleep, two - he could try to just cuddle up against Draco and enjoy the quiet time, or three - he could get his lazy arse out of bed and use the extra time to his advantage. 

Harry knew however that trying to force himself to fall back asleep would only result in him feeling sluggish all day so that was out. He also knew the odds of cuddling against Draco without waking him up were highly unlikely. If Draco was woken up “properly” then all would be ok with his mood, but that would also make them late for work again. They had already been late once this week and even the time clock itself had snickered when they had logged the reason as “pressing personal matters”. Needless to say, NO ONE wanted Draco to wake up in a bad mood. Harry had once compared Draco’s bad mornings to the final battle with Voldemort and was still unsure which was worse. 

“Forget about scorned women, Hell hath no fury like Draco in the morning before he has ingested at least two cups of caffeine!” This had become Harry’s mantra for many months after they had first moved in together.

Harry knew the only real option he had was the third one. Carefully he detached himself from Draco’s grip and slipped out of the bed. He grabbed a quick shower and slipped on his robe, then tiptoed out of the bedroom leaving his lover still cuddling with one of the those extra long body pillows. 

He went into the kitchen and started a pot of water for tea. Breakfast itself would be started by the house elves in about an hour. Harry didn’t mind cooking; but after a few weeks of living together, Harry realized an important piece of information. Draco preferred to be wake up one of two ways; either to the smell of bacon sizzling or to the feel of the head of his cock bumping against the back of Harry’s throat. After nearly burning down the house a couple of mornings, Harry and the house elves came to an agreement: Harry promised to stay away from the stove and the house elves promised to stay away from Draco’s cock. In the end everyone was happy.

Once his tea was ready, Harry made his way to the den and turned on his computer. One of the compromises between the two was that Harry could bring a few of his “muggle luxuries” into the apartment. Harry would never admit it, but he would get absolutely ticked when Draco would mutter something about one of his “Bloody Muggle Contraptions”.

After he had surfed around for a few minutes, Harry went to one of his favorite sites and looked around for something new that he hadn’t seen before and spent the next 20 minutes reading. Suddenly he heard movement coming from their bedroom and then he heard the shower start and knew for certain that Draco was up and around.

“Shit – he’s awake early… I don’t even know if Puddles has started breakfast yet!” Harry grabbed his cup and headed for the kitchen to make sure things were at the very least under way. He took a deep breath when he saw that Puddles was already cooking up a storm. He was surprised that he hadn’t heard the house elf in the kitchen making any noise; but then again – he was rather engrossed in what he had been reading so that may explain it… He decided to stay in the kitchen and drink another cup of tea while he braced himself for the inevitable wrath that came when Draco woke up too early.

Draco had managed to get out of the shower and into his robe and was shuffling down the steps to the main part of the house. He started to walk past the den and saw that Harry’s computer screen was on even though Harry was no where in sight. Draco rolled his eyes. “If I have to remind him one more time to turn this bloody thing off when he is not in here I think my head will explode!” he mumbled to himself as he trudged into the room. He had reached out to turn off the monitor when something on the screen caught his eye. Intrigued, Draco sat down to see what Harry had been reading.

Slowly his eyebrows rose higher and higher. It appeared to be a summary of the relationship between two gay men. One was blonde and simply gorgeous. His partner was the dark mysterious type that everyone seemed to fawn over. 

The brunette did not have much family. Those he considered family were actually his close friends. The few blood relatives he had were only family in the genetic sense. He would never call on them for support of any kind. The blonde had been surrounded by family until he came out to them. He lost his father almost immediately and nearly lost his mother. He would have lost his mother had she not fought against it so hard. 

The story talked about how some of their friends fought against their relationship with everything they had while others embraced the men and encouraged them. It spoke of how they each seemed to take turns fighting against the attraction toward each other – the brunette more so than the blonde. The author described the attraction as something that was completely beyond either man’s control. No matter how long and hard they fought it – the two always came back to each other in the end. They loved each other fiercely – even when neither would admit it to others. The brunette wanted to keep such things on a low profile. The fewer people that knew about his feelings toward the blonde the better off he was. 

It continued on, talking about the passion the two shared and the way that the sex between them was also overflowing with passion. Whether it was tender or animalistic – it was always passionate. The two men acted as though they had a constant hunger for each other that would never be satisfied. No matter how many times they tried to quench their thirst for each other ~ and those attempts were often and described with great detail ~ nothing was ever enough. It seemed to scare both of them at times.

Draco read the entire page with a smile on his face. Towards the end of the page, he had smelled the bacon starting to cook and was astonished when he looked at the clock at the bottom of the screen and saw he had been sitting there for nearly 25 minutes! He heard Harry saying something from in the kitchen and jumped to his feet. As he walked towards that end of the hallway, he decided to not bother Harry about leaving his monitor on ~ this time at least… When he walked in the kitchen, Harry was finishing up a cup of tea. Draco could already tell that Harry was expecting him to be a “bear” this morning just by the way his shoulders were hunched and prepared for a battle. He really needed to talk to someone about fixing his default mood for mornings.

Draco leaned over and brushed his lips against Harry’s cheek and whispered “Morning, Harry” before sitting down next to him. Anything more than that and Harry would have probably be in shock. Draco’s mind did not typically function at any higher capacity this early. Harry kissed him back and got up to make Draco his first cup of tea for the morning. Draco thought back to what he had seen on Harry’s computer and decided he just had to know…

“Harry… can I ask you a question?” he began softly.

Harry was standing with his back to Draco at that point, but had turned his face long enough to get a good look at Draco. Deciding this was not the beginning of a rant; Harry nodded his head and replied, “Sure, Draco, what’s on your mind?”

“I am pretty sure I know what the word adult means; but what is fanfiction?” He looked at Harry with his notorious eyebrow already arched.

Harry dropped the spoon that was in his hand. 

“Holy Fucking Shit!” He thought to himself. He knew immediately that he had forgotten to turn off his computer monitor. He took a deep breath. He didn’t really know how Draco felt about pornography. Harry absolutely loved it – always had; but he had always kept that a secret from everyone. Well, everyone except Hermione. But she had found out completely by accident one night when she had brought a movie over to watch and he realized too late that he had left his latest porn DVD in the player. Yea – that had been quite an interesting night… They never did watch whatever it was that Hermione had rented.

Truth be told, Harry believed that was the night that Hermione officially became a faghag. She started borrowing his porn right and left – made sure to buy him some for his birthday and Christmas. CHRISTMAS for crying out loud! Harry was secretly waiting for the day that Hermione would tell him she was becoming a porn director and was going to film gay porn exclusively. (He didn’t dare tell her about that thought though because he didn’t want to plant the idea if it wasn’t already there…)

“Harry?” Draco called his name and brought him back to reality.

“Oh! Sorry, Draco, I kind of zoned out there for a second. What did you ask?” Harry’s voice wavered a little, but could easily be shrugged off as he attempted to clear his throat.

“I asked you what fanfiction is.” Draco replied very casually – despite the fact that his eyebrow was still trying to reach his hairline.

“Oh, yea… well… fanfiction is obviously a type of fictional story. People take characters that are already popular and put them into new scenarios that they think up. Sometimes it follows the theme from the movie or TV show that the characters are from, but not always.” Harry continued to take deep breaths whenever he could. In between deep breaths he was praying to whoever he could think of that this was not a taboo thing according to the old wizarding families. Their relationship was a hard enough strain on Draco’s relationship with his mother – Harry cringed to think this could add to their problems.

He stood at the counter slowly stirring the sugar into his own tea cup for what seemed like forever, yet didn’t seem long enough.

“How did you learn about it?” Draco asked curiously. He didn’t sound upset so he hoped Harry was going to relax his shoulders before he ended up with a massive Charlie horse of some type. Harry chuckled at that question and then started to speak as Draco chimed in.

“Let me guess…” Draco began.

“Hermione” they both said together and then laughed. When Harry heard Draco’s laughter he finally started to calm down a bit; that it, until Draco spoke again.

“I just have one last question, Harry?” Draco said as he stood up from the table and started to walk over behind Harry.

Harry did not turn to look at Draco this time. He just closed his eyes and started to speak, “What would that be, Drac… ooohhh…” Harry’s sentence ended in a moan as he felt Draco’s hard cock rubbing against his ass through their clothing. He brought his hand over his head and held onto Draco’s head as Draco began nibbling a line from Harry’s neck to his earlobe.

“The last thing I am wondering about,” Draco began as he started tonguing Harry’s ear. He immediately tightened his hold on Harry as he knew he lover was about to melt like the proverbial snowball in Hades…

“Uh huh…” Harry attempted to reply as his eyes rolled up into his head and he felt his knees go weak. Harry would damn Draco to hell regularly for finding this guaranteed trigger spot. 

Draco nipped at Harry earlobe and then whispered into his ear…

“Who are Brian and Justin?”

~The End~

This is also dedicated to mysweetprince_ 

as she was the person that first told me about Brian, Justin & the rest of the gang on Queer As Folk...  
I was afraid that if I mentioned that at the beginning it would have ruined the surprise factor.

*Comments are welcomed and encouraged please!


End file.
